


Sometimes saving the world requires a personal touch

by mayoho



Series: Various Marvel Universes Drabbles [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Reed Richards is strange, unspecified universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe is a better place when Steve and Tony are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes saving the world requires a personal touch

“Steve... Steve, this is extremely important, maybe earth shattering--no, never mind. I really hope not.”

“Yes, Tony.”

“So, you need to know I’ve wanted to tell you this for months, maybe longer. But I’m going to be honest--I wouldn’t do this if Reed didn’t have solid evidence it might prevent... Well, we’ll talk about that tomorrow--not now, that would miss the point, but it’s really important. Don’t let me forget, or get distracted. I can already think of eight things I, we, whatever, did wrong and need to fix, last week--”

“Tony.”

“Steve Rogers, I love you.”


End file.
